Playa
by Afrodita1
Summary: Una tarde de verano de Lily, playa, merodeadores y sentimientos encontrados...


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling_

 _Este Fic participa en el minireto "Verano mágico" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

* * *

.

.

-No se por cuánto tiempo te vas a hacer la difícil Lily -le dice Alice enfadada.

Ambas están recostadas en las reposeras en el medio de la playa. El sol cada vez comienza a perderse más y más por el horizonte.

Los merodeadores están sentados a unos cuantos metros, Sirius está tocando cuerdas al azar con la guitarra mientras escucha a James hablar, varias veces los chicos les lanzan miradas furtivas.

-¿Cuántas chicas se le han acercado hoy a James? ¡Muchísimas! Pero él siempre les dice que no, ¿necesitas algo más para darte cuenta de que él te quiere?

Lily suspira, cansada de tener siempre la misma conversación.

Ante el silencio de la chica, Alice se levanta de la reposera y se marcha enojada. Lily no lo entiende, antes su mejor amiga estaba siempre de su parte, y ahora parecía ser la defensora oficial de James Potter.

-Hola...

Lily levanta la mirada y se encuentra con un chico que la está mirando bastante ruborizado.

-Hay una fiesta hoy... y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo...

La pelirroja mira hacia la dirección de los merodeadores, Sirius ha dejado de tocar la guitarra, y Remus y Peter están sosteniendo a James para que no se entrometa.

Lily quiere decir que sí. Que sí, que acepta, que le encantaría pasar un buen rato, pero hay algo que le impide soltar esas palabras, como si fuera incorrecto aceptar.

-Lo siento yo... yo tengo novio -miente.

El chico asiente y se marcha decepcionado.

-¿Asique tienes novio? -le pregunta James cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa -Me pregunto quién será, con los únicos que hablas es con nosotros, ¿acaso Remus te ha conquistado a mis espaldas?

Lily se levanta bufando de la reposera y comienza a caminar hacia el lado contrario, pero como era de esperarse, James la sigue.

-Oye, no te enojes era una broma...

Las estrellas ya han comenzado a divisarse en el cielo oscuro, de lejos se escucha _Yesterday_ de los Beatles mientras la última gente que queda en la playa se marcha.

-Lily... -susurra él y la toma de la mano con suavidad.

No quiere sentir nada con aquel contacto, pero miles de mariposas se le arremolinan en el estómago.

Lo mira. Aquellas gafas circulares, su cabello despeinado, la musculatura que ha comenzado a mostrar desde este verano...

No quiere. No quiere sentir nada.

El viento aparece trayendo arena con él, Lily se tapa los ojos pero es tarde, una gran cantidad de arena le ha entrado en los ojos.

-Déjame ver Lily -dice James tomándole del rostro.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame! -exclama cansada, cansada de que el siempre encuentre una oportunidad para acercarse, cansada de tener que lidiar con sus celos, cansada de verlo siempre rodeado de chicas...

-Lily no seas terca -dice y de a poco le va soplando lo ojos quitándole la arena que se ha acumulado allí.

Ella lo siente cerca, siente sus manos en su rostro, su boca a pocos centímetros, su respiración... abre los ojos y se encuentra con los suyos, que la miran de esa forma que siempre le asusta.

-¿Mejor? -susurra, y solo esa simple palabra suena como una caricia.

-Meg... Meg me dijo que la besaste en Hogsmeade -suelta al fin, era algo que siempre había tenido guardado, que ni siquiera había hablado con Alice. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

James la mira, totalmente sorprendido, Lily intenta soltarse de su agarre sintiéndose patética por soltar algo así, pero el mago no la deja ir.

-Meg fue la que me besó, pero la aparté.

Lily rueda los ojos, negándose a creerle.

-¿Cuándo es que te vas a dar cuenta de que a la única que quiero es a ti? -murmura mirándola profundamente a los ojos -Dame una oportunidad por favor... déjame demostrártelo...

Lily sabe que si abre la boca soltará un sollozo, la forma que tiene Potter de hacer estremecer cada célula de su cuerpo es increíble, por lo cual, se limita a asentir.

James sonríe como puede, Lily no lo sabe pero a cierto merodeador también le tiembla todo cuando está cerca de ella...

El mago se acerca y ambos unen sus labios con dulzura, formando el primero de tantos besos.


End file.
